User blog:Avatar XIII/Epic Ship Battles of History 3
Once again, it's been nearly a year since ERB user ships have been made. Let's see who the news pairs are, shall we? ---- Pairs #'Trixterisnormal' (Tigerisnormal x Mystical Trixter) #'AvaTrixter ' (Mystical Trixter x Avatar Four) #'AvaTiger' (Avatar Four x Tigerisnormal) #'The Equaliser' (Amon Maven x Equality) #'Mystical Scraw' (Scrawland Scribblescratch x Mystical Trixter) #'Four Stars' (Lucid x -4 x Xim x Evol) #'DWAchow' (Wachowman x DudeWithASuit) #'Munkitteh' (Bantha117 x Tigerisnormal) #'Jack Skellington' (Jack8073 x A skeleton) #'JudeWithASuit' (DudeWithASuit x Bobdave) #'Night Lee '''or' Nik at Night''' (Nikki Lee 1999 x NightFalcon9004) #'Ghay' (Scrawland Scribblescratch x Meatholl) #'Cat-tastrophe' (Tigerisnormal x BreZ x Jagaur) #'Ironworks' (MetalFire x Epicnail) #'Sockcest' (A user x their sockpupet) #'Wachow's Favorite' (Ximena 13 x J1coupe) #'Killer West' or Kanye Face (Killerface45 x Kanye West) #'No shirts, no shoes, just socks' (Wrath x CE) #'Night Light '(NightFalcon9004 x Tesla Man) #'Potatoes' (Bobdave x Silent Mocker) #'Rusted Metal' (MetalFire x Icey778) #'The Cold Never Bothered Them Anyway' (Icey778 x SierraStalker) #'Liz-ards' (Dragonsblood23 x RarityTheMarshmallow) #'Old Married Couple' (Joeaikman x WonderPikachu12) #'Positive Attraction' (WonderPikachu12 x Tesla Man) #'Mrpietcaptainwarrior '(Captain Warrior x Mrpietcaptain) #'Breakfast' (Bobdave x -4 x A bowl of cereal) #'My Cabbages!' (Loygansono55 x A:TLA's Cabbage Guy) #'TDERB' (WonderPikachu12 x Awesomesix) #'ERB' (Bluesocks x THEEpicLloyd) #'TheMindOfDude' (DudeWithASuit x TheMindofMe) #'Good Conductors' (MetalFire x Tavi.) #'Wonky' (WonderPikachu12 x PointlessMunky92, His IRL boyfriend) #'69 OLOLOLOLOLO' (Meatholl x Everybody ever) #'FOR AMERICA!' (Scrawland Scribblescratch x Reignic3) #'Charlotte's Web' (MetalFire x A Giant Ass Spider) #'True and False' (TruthBrood x a Sockpuppet) #'Hurt/Heal' (MSV x Dwas) #'Nobody's Gay For Moleman' (Reson x Nobody) #'Wet and Slippery' (Loygansono55 x Icey778) #'Jellaikman' (Jella x Joe) #'Walking Wiki's OTP' (Joe x Intru) #'Cat and Mouse' (Tiger/BreZ/Jagaur x WonderPikachu12) #'Doctor's Strange Love' (J1coupe x YoutubeKorea x TheDoctorTenGrinch) #'Four4 Stars' (Four4 x Avatar Four) #'Suggestive Content' (Gir 5 Life x Dragonsblood23) #'Wachomotion' (Wachowman x Demotion) #'Jack Sceptic Eye' (Jack8073/CaveJohnson333 x Sceptileisgreat x TheEyeOfAllEyes) #'Silent Night' (Silent Mocker x NightFalcon9004) #'WONDERful 101' (WonderPikachu12 x Any of the Wonders of Wonderful101) #'Tavirok' (Tovorok x Taviwave) #'Jail '(Jack8073/CaveJohnson333 x Epicnail) #'Sheldon Coupe' (Mrpietcaptain x J1coupe) #'NailTheFun' (Epicnail x NadeTheFun) #'Superior Lemons' (CaveJohnson333 x Savage Superior) #'What DWAS the problem?' (Moleman x DWAS) #'Space Balls' (Scrawland Scribblescratch x Ynkrdlevin17) #'Manliest Pair Ever' (Savage Superior x JackBurton) #'Vidya Gayems' (J1coupe x Mystical Trixter x WonderPikachu12) #'Drak and Josh' (Drakan95 x JoshuaKrasinski) #'Drakansblood' (Drakan x Dragonsblood23) #'CatDog' (Tigerisnormal x ProbablyNoah) #'Dralan5life' (Drakan95 x GIR 5 Life x Alanomaly) #'Leakan' (LeandroDaVinci x Drakan95) #'Joeaikan95' (Drakan95 x Joeaikman) #'IamtheDrakan95' (Iamthelegion x Drakan95) #'DrakanWrites95' (Cyanwrites x Drakan95) #'The Flatswood 95' (Drakan95 x The Flatswood Monster) #'WonderKan95' (WonderPikachu12 x Drakan95) #'DudeWithAndrew' (DudeWithASuit x Andrew0218) #'Jellandrew' (Jella141 x Andrew0218) #'Munkittandy' (Bantha117 x Tigerisnormal x Andrew0218) #'Noandy' (The Flatswood Monster (AKA Probably Noah) x Andrew0218) #'WonderPikadrew12' (WonderPikachu12 x Andrew0218) #'AndZ' or Brew (BreZ x Andrew0218) #'Robot Boner for John Conner' (ROA/Gir x A6) #'Newton's OTP' (GravityMan x RoboticOperatingApple) #'Suit Up!' (DudeWithASuit x Tuxedo!) #'Green Day' (CaveJohnson333 x Mystical Trixter) #'Jack the Ripper' (Savage Superior x Killerface45) #'Love After Death' (Wachowman x ShoopDaKev) #'Da Four WachMen' (Wachowman x Four4 x ShoopDaKev) #'Cavity' (CaveJohnson333 x GravityMan) #'DoNotLikePotatoes' (Bobdave x/x RarityTheMarshmallow) #'Shaun Connery' (ShaunoftheRed x Awesomesix) #'A Sexual Relationship' (EpicNail x The Flatwoods Monster) #'To the BatCave!' (Batman3095 x CaveJohnson333) #'JackAss' (CaveJohnson333 x TheAssyrianAssassin) #'Mating Frenzy' (SophisticatedShark x Stan The Shark) #'Tavvy' (Taviwave x Avatar Four) #'Silent, but Deadly' (Silent Mocker x Killerface45) #'Black and Blue' (NightFalcon9004 x CyanWrites) #'I Am Number Four '(Iamthelegion x Four4) #'Cyance' (CyanWrites x ClassicalExpendable) Category:Blog posts